The Heartless Shinigami
by PaigeBrumby
Summary: Naruto, a boy that has been hated almost his whole life, had lost his love for the world at a young age. And when his hate towards the world returns, he creates a machine that kills all that he has ever hated, which uses up all of his chakra, and kills him. Will his time in the soul society change his hateful heart? or will he repeat history? Dark Naruto. Rated T. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

******  
****THE HEARTLESS SHINIGAMI**

**Dark Naruto/Hateful Naruto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH, CUZ IF I DID, THEN SASUKE WOULD BE DEAD AND RUKIA WOULD DATE ICHIGO.**

**Rated T: Blood, Violence, Language and some darkness.**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

The sound of feet running through the corridor… It's a group of people. I can sense the different Chakra signatures. There is Tsunade and her assistant Shizune… Sakura-chan, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Yamato and two Anbu… well I guess that means I have been found out.

Heh, Imagine the horrified looks on the faces of all my friends, well it's too late to regret what I've done anyways, not that I had any feelings anyways. I can't help but feel a slight pain in my non-existent heart when I think about Hinata and Sakura crying over me when I am gone… but I promised myself I wouldn't keep these troublesome bonds that I have made over the years, even if it was just an act, for I stopped loving the village and myself long ago, at only six years old when a mob chased after me, cursing my name with words I dare not utter and calling me a demon… a monster.

I caress one of the many tubes that stuck out of my body, a small smile upon my lips as my chakra slowly drained out of my body, through the tubes, and into the large machine I crafted inside of my secret lab. I move my hands to the Konoha forehead protector I wore, and untie it, letting my bright blonde hair fall loose in a messy heap. I know that I don't deserve to wear it anymore, after what I have done.

I had let the hatred for the villager's blossom once more and began creating a machine that would affect all of the people who have ever chased after me or beaten me up, because of a seal I secretly placed upon them, which would slowly torcher them in a genjutsu as their insides one by one explode, and eventually kill them, but it would not affect my friends or those who have never done anything to deeply hurt me or make me hate them.

The footsteps finally stopped, and the sound of panting and heavy breathing is behind me. "Naruto… what… what do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asks.

"Me?" I say as I turn my chair around to face them, with a smile upon my lips as blood begins to drip out of my mouth, "I am taking revenge on everyone I have ever hated in my entire life… everyone who has ever beaten upon me, cursing my name with malice and whispering in my ears that I am a demon, a monster. Well now they finally got exactly what they asked for! And I admit it took an awfully long time to complete this machine which will slowly torture every last person that has a secret mark I created and placed on them."

I can't help but let a chuckle escape my bloodied lips as everyone's eyes widen upon hearing my explanation. "Why are you doing this Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm doing this because I am tired, so damn tired, of being treated like trash by the idiotic people who make up this village. My whole life has pretty much been hell, but I was able to handle it… up until I was six years old. It was my birthday and a drunken mob of shinobi and civilians chased after me with kunai, knives, guns and fire. The curses that poured out of their hateful mouths stung like a bee, but then when they added the word demon to it, it hurt like a bullet. I was driven into an alley and was soon surrounded. They pinned me on the wall with kunai and began beating me, laughing as they continued to injure me. The happiness in their eyes at the sight of my blood everywhere, it hurt and burned holes in my heart. I felt myself hating them back, and I finally snapped. My heart froze over as the kyuubi healed me and gave me the strength to live… and to kill them. I murdered every last one of the bastards, and felt so happy to see them writhe in pain as their blood stained the ground. And so I lost myself, but then somehow you guys came along and slowly but surely began to thaw my frozen heart and I almost began to feel again. But then after I finally began to forgive them, a group of men came after me one day, and taunted me… and you know what froze my heart again? It was the word demon. So now you see, that's why I am doing this."

I cough up more blood, and my skin becomes paler as life slowly leaves me and my chakra is almost completely gone. Everyone seems to be either on the verge of tears or pissed off. Neji activates his byakugan and gasps, "Naruto… h-his chakra is almost completely gone. It's all running through those tubes into the machine which seems to be using the chakra to activate the seals Naruto talked about… At this rate, Naruto is going to die!" he frantically shouts.

"It's no good trying to stop it; it wouldn't change anything either way." I say, "If you cut the tubes it would only quicken my death and it might kill you too, and I don't want any of you to die. And even if you managed to save me from my machine, I would still probably have to be executed or sent to Hoozuki Jou to spend my life in a miserable prison for mass murder. No my friends, leave me be to die from this machine, with all of my research over the years"

Neji nods and deactivates his byakugan, watching with the rest of my friends as I feel my conscience fading. I cough up more blood as my organs shut down and my heartbeat slows down. My eyes feel so heavy; it's almost as if I haven't slept in weeks. My limbs grow numb and I can no longer move them. A small smile upon my bloodied lips as my eyes finally close and my heart stops. My last words are, "Goodbye… my friends…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! No hate/ Flames, if you don't like it then don't continue reading it! **

**More chapters coming soon so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, because if I did I wouldn't be on this website making FAN-fictions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

Voices all around me… I feel warmth in my limbs and the sound of birds chirping is all around me. I swear I died… so I must be in heaven… but how? After everything I've done, how could I possibly be in the afterlife? I was falling, falling deep down in darkness… but then a voice called to me; it called my name sweetly and had a kind ring to it.

It was strange, because I was almost certain I was falling into the pits of hell… but something saved me... something powerful and kind. I bet it was Kami, or God, whatever his name is… but why would he save me, a murderer that hated the world and cursed those who curse him.

Well it doesn't matter why I am here, because I know I should be grateful for not burning for eternity. My eyes flutter open and I see a tree above me and beyond that is a wide deep blue sky with white clouds sailing across it.

I sit up, rubbing the tired feeling out of my eyes. It appears that I am on a hill, and at the bottom of it sits a wide village, ten times bigger than Konoha from what I can see. And beyond the village is a distant wall that is very large.

I sigh and sit back down on the grass, and stare at the sky. I almost wish that I wasn't sent to this pathetic and peaceful place, because I know that I fully deserve to rot away in the underworld for eternity. I almost find myself regretting dying, seeing how all of my research and jutsu scrolls I had in my lab have all gone to waste now. Well I suppose I should just get back from where I left off.

I close my eyes and smirk. Maybe this afterlife won't be too bad after all.

* * *

Third Person POV:

In the Seireitei the captains were currently having a meeting discussing Rukia Kuchiki's punishment, for she was brought back only a day ago. Central 46 had just let them know about how they wanted to punish her, which was execution by the sokyoku.

They were giving their opinions on Central 46's decision, which many thought was going too far, even if Rukia had committed a serious crime according to Soul Reaper law. Suddenly they felt a strange and strong spiritual pressure coming from Rukongai.

All of the captains were on alert and ready to confront whatever the source of such power came from, but the Head Captain held up his hand in a silence/wait sign, which quieted down the concerned captains.

Meanwhile in the Head Captains head, he heard the voice of God speaking to him. "Yamamoto, the source of the spiritual pressure you and your captains felt is a young boy who recently died. He was not sent here by konso; instead I was the one who brought him here just before he fell into the abyss. I understand that you do not have the kind of time to listen to my reasons at the moment but I will tell you what you must do for now. I want you to have the boy taken here, and I want you to train him in the arts of the soul reapers and have him join a squad. But do not send him to the soul reaper academy, how about have him train under one of your captains or perhaps do it yourself. I tell you this because he has much potential and I hope that this experience will change his heart. I will tell you more about him in due time, but now you should tell your captains to bring him here and you may tell him as much you wish to about him."

The Head Captain nodded his head when the message was done, and he opened his eyes and looked at the other captains. His voice boomed with authority, "Captain Soifon, you are to go to the location of the spiritual pressure we felt and bring the boy here, but do not harm him or be too rough, for he is not an enemy.

We are to bring him here and then train him to be a Soul Reaper quickly, and we shall not send him to the academy for we do not have the kind of time on our hands to wait for him to take the six year program, according to God. And we must trust that he knows what he is doing. Now go! Bring the boy here and get to work!"

And some of the Captain's flash stepped out of the room and went off to fulfill their duties. Byakuya went off to his barracks to inform Rukia of her execution that was to happen in twenty eight days from now on sokyoku hill. Soifon and several other members of squad 2 went with her to Rukongai to bring the boy to the meeting room. Quite a few of the captains stayed in the room to await the newcomer that they were to train.

* * *

Meanwhile on the hill in the Rukon district.

Naruto's POV:

Hmm I must've dozed off or something because my eyes feel heavy again. I open them and look up to see an orange sky that was slowly becoming a dark purple of night.

Crap, someone's coming this way and from what I can tell, they have very powerful energy emitting from them, it almost feels like chakra but its lighter, and more… spiritual. I quickly sit up and get into a stance facing the direction I believe the person is coming from, but I don't see anyone.

But a voice from behind me was certainly unexpected. "Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you or anything so calm down, and just come with me" a female voice says.

"Ah, I must be getting rusty because I could've sworn you were coming from the other direction. Either that or you are just ridiculously fast. What do you want with me anyways?" I say as I turn around and come face to face with a short lady in a black shihakusho and a long white haori with a sword on her back. "You don't need to worry, just come with me; my leader wants to see you." She says, and I know it would be disrespectful towards her to say no, especially since she seems like a person with lots of authority. So I nod and follow her.

She takes me through a large gate on a wall and through a maze like place. Of course I don't have enough time to sight see, since she is moving practically 50 miles per hour… well that is an exaggeration but she still moves really fast. We soon arrive at a building and enter a large corridor. At the end of the corridor is a pair of large doors that we enter through.

I find myself in this big room full of large people who all wear similar haori as the girl who brought me here. I turn to an old man sitting down at the end of the room with a big wooden cane. He's definitely the one in charge around here, plus he seems like the powerful type so I should be wary of him… for now that is. "I'm guessing you're the big man around here," I say with a smirk on my face, "So what could the leader of this dump want with me, a lowly soul whom hardly deserves to be here?"

"You are here to be trained and enlisted as a Soul Reaper" the old man says in a booming voice. "Yo old guy, are you an idiot or something? In case you haven't noticed, I just got here and don't know squat about this shit hole so if you are going to attempt to enlist me to become this Soul Reaper thing then you better tell me what a Soul Reaper is." I say, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Ah, you are being impatient and not letting me explain things to you properly! My name is Genryusai Yamamoto; I am the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 or also referred to as the thirteen court guard squads. Each squad has a captain, a lieutenant, and many other soul reapers. Soul reapers are people with spirit energy, which is similar to the chakra from your realm. These people with spirit pressure have another soul within their soul which is called a zanpakuto, which takes the form of a sword and is a soul reapers main weapon. We will help you to connect with and obtain your own personal zanpakuto and teach you to use it, along with another "weapon" called Kido, which is like a magic that you use your spirit energy to perform. I know that while alive you also knew how to fight and use your chakra to perform things similar to Kido, so I would like you to demonstrate your different skills, but not the destructive kind, seeing how we are inside and I would rather not have to repair this room."

"Hmm, yes I could show you some of the things I know how to do, and about the soul within a soul thing you talked about… well as a baby I had a demon sealed into my soul and this whole time here I didn't detect anything else inside of my body, so would he be my zanpakuto?" I ask.

I feel a smirk tug at my lips when I see everyone eyes widen, and in the old man's case, his eyes opened slightly. "whoa, it's already quite surprising that you remember your previous life, but it's even more surprising to find out you have a demon inside of you!" says a man with a pink flowery kimono over his uniform.

"Yes it is likely that this other being within you could be your zanpakuto. But for now please go on and show us some things you can do." says the old man.

I smile slightly. I bring my hands up, making hand signs and whisper to myself the name of the jutsu.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The captains all saw the blonde haired boy make some strange signs with his hands and then whisper something. At first they thought he was being silly or was tricking them but then when each one blinked they found themselves all alone in the room. It confused them to find them all alone but then suddenly the blonde haired boy would appear before them.

The boy held several objects in his fingers, which were identified to be shuriken, a tool used by ninjas and squad 2. The boy threw them at the people inside of the illusion, pinning them to the wall. Their blood appeared to squirt out, covering the floor in the crimson liquid. They thought they were actually going to die but then it stopped.

They all looked around and saw they were all together again and in the center of the room standing in their lines. They saw that they were completely unharmed.

"That was a genjustu, or in other words, an illusion. In my previous life I studied on genjustu and torture, and in my opinion I am quite an expert at torture. The illusion you each saw was just one of the minor ones that hardly even drives the person under it insane. I have many more horrifying and gruesome illusions but I'd rather not drive a bunch of people I just met insane. And other than illusions, I can't really show you much of my fighting skills in this room without messing something in here up" Naruto said.

"No its fine, the illusion was more than enough proof that you are a capable young man, and we would like to train you to be a Soul Reaper as soon as possible, boy. And I admit it was very impressive and you almost made me nervous with that illusion, and that's saying a lot. So how about it, will you train to be a Soul Reaper and join the Gotei 13? And by the way boy, we haven't gotten your name yet." said the head captain.

"Sure, I guess it would give me something to do, especially if it means that I get to continue perfecting my genjustu and my torture justu's, and it would make me more powerful. But I have one condition. And that is that I have permission to do as I please with any useless prisoners that you have in some sort of prison."

"Ah yes, that would be good. And as you may have access to the Maggots Nest, one of our prisons, as long as you promise to not ever release people from it, unless you have permission to release a specific prisoner from me. Now what is your name, boy?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to the Gotei 13, Naruto Uzumaki. You will currently be staying in my barracks for now until I have a proper squad set up for you, and training starts tomorrow at noon. This meeting is now closed, dismissed!" said the head captain, and all the other captains disappeared in a flash. Naruto was led out of the room by squad 1's lieutenant to an extra room in the barracks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, Favorite and Follow the story! **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed but not flames. If you have nothing nice to say to me then keep your mouth shut and your opinions out of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about being so fuckin' lazy about making this chapter, but it's FINALLY here! After much procrastinating and writers block, I finally got around to finishing it. Sorry if Naruto is not exactly what you would expect for a Dark Naruto fic, but this is kinda my first time attempting to make such a cheerful and awesome character as naruto... well, emo-ish. **

**So yeah, naruto in this is smart and fast learning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of that shit, but I do own this story so I have the rights to say that THIS IS MY STORY AND YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO STEAL IT. thank you.**

* * *

It's been ten days since I started training to become a soul reaper, and I admit it is interesting stuff. Of course I am not training for the sake of souls or hollows, because I pretty much don't give a shit about saving anyone, and they should experience fear and pain and stop lazing about like the snot nosed wimps they are. No, I am training so that I can have power, more power than I had while still alive.

I've memorized the names of all the lieutenants and captains, plus several other seated officers. I've worked my ass day and night without getting a full nights rest. The first four days I spent training and battling the captains with a zanpakuto and attempting Kido, which I finally got correct on day three of training. On day five they gave me a chance to rest but I just spent that time studying the Kido names and chants, the history of each squad, the names of the captains and their lieutenants, and I read on how to contact a zanpakuto. So I spent days six and seven practicing Kido and my battle stances, plus a little bit of flash step.

On day eight I spent my time meditating and trying to connect with my zanpakuto, which after a lot of failed attempts, I finally entered my inner world, and to be honest I was almost half surprised. I found myself in the sewers that led to the Kyuubi's cage. So it turned out that Kyuubi is now my zanpakuto. Well it's better than it being some annoying freak with the mental capacity the size of an unborn baby.

So we trained in my mind for the rest of day eight and into day nine, and according to Kyuubi, I might be able to learn his "true" name soon.

So here I am, lying in temporary bed in the squad one barracks. It's nearly lunch time. I roll out of bed, scuffling my feet across the cold wooden floor that creaks with every step I take. Man I hate that floor. If I didn't have any sanity and respect towards the idiotic, judgmental, "know-it-all" old man that is known as the Head Captain, then I would've burned down the whole barracks already, and laughed as I watched the creaky old floor go up in flames.

I pick up my new soul reaper shihakusho and put it on.

The head captain told me that I would be able to enter the eleventh squad in a few weeks with how fast I have been learning so far. Out of all the captains, I'd say that I get along with captain Kurotsuchi and captain Zaraki the best.

I sling my zanpakuto around my waist and step out of the room. As I walk through the halls, I pass by some unseated soul reapers, whom greet me cheerfully with a "Konnichiwa". I mostly ignore them, only frowning a little at the pathetic being who can't even obtain shikai. Yeah, I know I am being a hypocrite, since I haven't even obtained a shikai, but according to the captains, the average soul takes the full six years of the soul reaper academy, and maybe more, to just obtain a shikai.

I make my way out the door of the barracks and walk across the tiled floor of the seireitei, wandering through the maze-like paths, seemingly going nowhere until an alarm sounded throughout the seireitei. The clicking wood amplified to all the soul reapers. I turn slightly and spot a hell butterfly coming towards me, and landing on my outstretched finger.

"ALERT, ALERT, INTRUDERS IN THE RUKON DISTRICT. I REPEAT, INTRUDERS IN THE RUKON DISTRICT. ALL SOUL REAPERS ARE TO BE ON GUARD. IF YOU SPOT AN INTRUDER, YOU ARE TO ANNIHILIATE THEM."

I simply cannot resist the bloodthirsty grin that took over my usually calm and composed lips. I feel the demons thirst for a battle, which I can agree; I too am excited for a good battle.

I flash step towards Jidanbo's gate, where I sensed the new spiritual pressure. I arrive at the gate but feel disappointed that Jidanbo has to battle the intruders first, when I would much prefer to simply go out there and annihilate them.

A large crowd of shitty soul reapers is gathered by the smaller gate, making the place crowded and sweaty. I jump up on top of the small gate and sit there, as my grin turns into an impatient frown. A deep growl of annoyance escapes my throat as the minutes tick by. I can hear the explosions on the other side of the giant wall.

After what felt like forever, the gate started to creak loudly as it was slowly pulled up by giant hands that are owned by the gate keeper Jidanbo. I am just about to jump down to start my battle with the intruder but before I can do that, Captain Ichimaru flash stepped into the area beyond the little gate.

Overcome by shock, impatience, anger, and jealousy, I feel the Kyuubi's chakra affecting me. The "innocent" blue color of my eyes faded into red ones with fox slits as the pupil. My whiskers deepen, my hair sticks up on end, and my canines grow long like fangs.

After Gin confronts the intruders and Jidanbo, causing the gate to slam shut, I flash step behind Gin.

"**You stole my prey, Ichimaru-sama, which is a very stupid thing to do, especially when I have a demon wanting some blood…" **the twisted voice of mine growls as I pull out my zanpakuto.

"**Even if I have no reason to try and kill you, I do wish to have a little "spar" with you to let off some steam, and to please my foxy demon." **

Gin turned around, with that grin ever present on his face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Naruto. Perhaps this fight will make up for the petty excuse of a battle I had with the gatekeeper and intruder."

And so we fought. Our weapons clashed, and our grins widened. Since it was clear that the intruders most likely won't attempt to get into the Seireitei for the rest of the day, we took this chance to have a sparring/training session for the rest of the evening.

As the sun went down and we were now several hours into the battle, Gin finally had me pinned down, for I was sweating a lot and my moves have become very sloppy over time. As Gin's sword sliced my shoulder, the Kyuubi contacted me.

"_**Hey kit, seems like you're in trouble here, so I am going to tell you my name so you can use shikai and get out of this stupid mess… my name is…" **__"Is what!? What is it?!" __**"My name is…**_

"…"

"_**Kurama"**_

I smirked and called out his name, "Bare your fangs and devour, Kurama!" and my zanpakuto transformed.

I now had a metal gauntlet with long sharp claws. And I launch myself at Gin like a cat when it pounces. I miss Gin and skid across the ground on all fours as I land. I flash step on all fours and barrage Gin with my claws, scratching his unsuspecting face and body, leaving a slightly bloody, sweaty mess of a captain.

"Well, it seems you've learned your shikai. Well I suppose it is to be expected of such a gifted and quick learning person that you are, plus the fact that you remember your past makes you even more of a prodigy. Congrats, you won this match. I think that'll be all for today."

I smile. What a satisfying day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite and review if you like it. If you don't like it then please keep your opinion to yourself and kindly walk away and never return. I will try to upload often but it really depends on my mood and health.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was somewhat at a writers block due to the fact that I will have to write a few fillers here and there to get to the right point in the plot that for the things I have in mind for this story.**

**So since this is pretty much what you would call a filler or a less important part of the story, this chapter is shorter than the others. I apologize if I disappoint anyone who likes this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the bleach plot, but I own this story, K?**

* * *

Naruto's POV

I wake up; my mind is tearing at itself. I feel Kurama pace around inside of me, anxious for a fight. I make my way out of the barracks and towards the Maggots Nest, where I will calm my nerves a little.

I spend my time down there, torturing the souls and painting my shihakusho with a beautiful red. I wash off my shihakusho before being called to a captains meeting. Apparently I am so special that I get invites to the meetings.

I don't care about whatever the geezer is talking about. Probably something about the intruders who arrived yesterday, but the only thing I care about that subject is that I want to fight them. Before I know it, the meeting is done.

I try my best to suppress the insane smile that twitches on the edge of my lips. But I manage to get through the day without looking like a lunatic.

The captain said that I would be able to have a seat in squad eleven as soon as this crap is over with, so I suppose I should be happy about it… apparently. What's more, the girl that's supposed to be executed had her execution date moved up and has been moved into this "repentance cell", whatever that is supposed to mean.

Ahh, thinking about these boring things is giving me a head ache; I guess thinking isn't really my thing.

* * *

Third person POV

Naruto went to bed finally after the rather uneventful day ended, and the intruders, Ichigo and his friends, were working hard to be able to use their spirit energy to create a cannonball to launch them at the seireitei.

Early in the morning, before dawn, all the captains and Naruto were summoned to another meeting. Naruto paid no attention as usual and as the meeting ended he was quick to notice a strange light in the sky and the clicking of the alarm sounding.

The captains hardly noticed Naruto disappear immediately from the room, but Toshiro noticed and quickly followed after Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you going" the short captain asked once he was behind Naruto, making the blonde stop running.

"I am going to play with the intruders. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I think it would be better if you let the weaker squad members get a chance to fight them, since we would be able to determine how strong they are before going to fight them ourselves."

Naruto sighed, he knew what the white haired captain said was true. A fight would be no fun if the victim is not at the same level. He turned to the captain, "You're right Toshiro, I suppose I am at fault for getting ahead of myself."

Toshiro sighed, "You know, I would rather you call me Captain Hitsugaya, from now on."

Naruto just shrugged and flash stepped over to a crash site to "observe" the intruders. It must've been luck, because he found his way to the location of the orange haired boy named Ichigo who was likely the leader of the group, and the strongest.

It took much self-control for Naruto to keep himself from butting in on the fight going on between the third seat of squad eleven and the orange head, but he managed to keep control of his mind, remembering what Toshiro said to him.

He observed the fight and watched as it ended. He followed Ichigo around secretly for a long time but he ended up losing him after Ichigo took a member of squad four hostage.

He decided to give up the stalking spree and went back to his temporary home within the squad one barracks. And he retired for the rest of the day.

* * *

Naruto's POV

It seems I've been called to attend yet another stupid meeting with the old men, but I don't bother voicing my opinion on it since I would rather not get in trouble with these people. As I make my way towards to building, I hear a loud scream nearby, and only two horrified words uttered.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

* * *

**Yep, I know, I just gave you a CLIFF HANGER! Anyways, I am sure with that last bit there that y'all know what happens next, which is something I will name THE GREAT DECEPTION ft. Aizen. **

**Well I hope this story is enjoyable or interesting so far, and if you like then please don't hesitate to follow/favorite/review. And if you decide to review then please make sure you have good things to say about this story, and for those that are lecturing me about the whole "Suicidal people can't go to the soul society!" I have a perfectly good reason for it OK! Although I have troubles coming up with ways to fill in the holes in my story, I do have a plot that I consider a good one. **

**One more thing, I do not plan to let my story go unfinished, even though I might go months without writing or updating, I will not let a story discontinue since I have promised myself that I cannot start another fan fiction without finishing this one!**

**Ok that is all, BYE!**


	5. An Update (not a real chapter)

**This is not a Chapter, Unfortunately, But it is a message to tell those who are actually following this and enjoying this, that I will likely not update this month because I am extra busy lately with stuff this May so I will likely post the next chapter in June. **

**For those that are interested in my story, you are free to leave suggestions on where you believe this story should go, but I of course might not grant your request if it doesn't fit in with the way I wish this story to go. You may Suggest whether or not I should add NaruHina or any other Pairings into this story later.**

**I will not allow myself to quit on this story because I would hate myself and likely go into a depression of sorts if I did give up on this story, But the truth is that I, Paigebrumby, am not super motivated about this story, which leads to the once a month or so updates. Again I apologize deeply if you are disappointed that this Update is not an actual chapter, but this is to inform you that I am not gone and do not plan to end this story before I finish it. **

**I shall try to motivate myself more on this story and write the chapters, but I realize that it is rather hard to have to write fillers and not just time skip through the whole thing out of impatience, so do bear with me. **

**Sincerely, Paigebrumby. **


	6. Gomennasai! :'( I'm Sorry!

Sorry guys, but I am not going to continue this, it is too hard. This story has given me major writers block and I have a severe lack of motivation to continue this, although I shall be nice and let you know that I am discontinuing this.

Would anyone like to adopt the fanfic? If so, just let me know and I will update this story, telling them to continue on to your story for more. I do have a rough outline of how I wanted this story to go, but I didn't know and/or feel motivated to color it in. If you wish to continue this fic, I can tell you what I sorta had planned for it, if you wish.

In the meantime, I am starting a different fanfiction, this one is a romance crossover fic, and it is a crossover of Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo Chara, starring the cross dresser, Nagihiko Fujisaki! I have already written chapter 1 and plan to post it soon, so when it is posted, if you are interested, please read it!

Anyways, this is all that I have to say.

Again, I am sorry.

-Paige


End file.
